1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an image display apparatus in which two substrates face each other with plate-like spacers interposed therebetween, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an image display apparatus including a process of attaching spacers to one substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an image display apparatus including two substrates that are arranged so as to face each other, as members resistant to atmospheric pressure, spacers are interposed between two substrates. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-152602 discloses a method which accurately attaches linear spacers to a rear plate on which electron emitting devices are arranged at a small pitch, in order to reduce the size of a device. Specifically, in the method, when the spacers are attached to the plate, tension is applied in the longitudinal direction of the spacer, and a region in which the spacer is fixed to the rear plate is disposed inside the point where the tension is applied, in order to maintain the linearity of the spacer by the tension. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-31972 discloses long spacers that are provided between a pair of panels facing each other, in order to reduce manufacturing costs. At least one end portion of the spacer is bent at a predetermined angle, as viewed from the panel.